


Сестры

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Midi R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: история о Звере и ведьмах Неведомого





	Сестры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weird Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314963) by [IncurableNecromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurableNecromantic/pseuds/IncurableNecromantic). 



> насилие, смерть персонажей, неграфичное описание родов

Стоит сразу сказать, что в случившемся не было и не могло быть ни капли его вины. 

Он заключил с этой семьей всего одну сделку, много лет назад, и больше с ними не связывался, это было в его же интересах. Было бы неправильно повесить на него все, что произошло после.

Улики против него были очевидны: он стоял под дверью ведьминого дома, держа на руках только что осиротевших детей, все еще испачканных холодной кровью их мертвой матери. Но он не был виновен. Не был связан с этими детьми, со дня зачатия до того момента, как они оказались в его объятьях. И все же он принес их сюда, к дому их семьи.

Да, его можно было связать со случившимся, но здесь была его часть леса, его следы были здесь повсюду. И эти дети стали странным, непрошенным продолжением другой истории, которую он сам считал законченной много лет назад, но на самом деле игры, которые он вел, никогда не заканчивались.

Всю свою жизнь он учился на собственном опыте, и с годами начал получать настоящее наслаждение от новых знаний, даже если путь к ним был неудобным. Но на этот раз он узнал только то, что ведьмы ничуть не надежнее смертных. Он давно подозревал, что это так, но только сейчас его подозрения окончательно подтвердились.

Ведьмы не были смертными, и это делало их природу сложной, хотя для неопытного наблюдателя, возможно, она бы показалась простой и понятной. Быть смертным легко, для этого нужны всего две вещи — рождение и смерть. Ведьмы рождаются, да, появляются новые и новые сестры, но, без насилия и кровопролития, они не умирают, а лишь стареют, становясь с каждым годом все страннее.

Тьма с рождения ест каждого.

Он перевел взгляд на детей. Даже пышущий здоровьем пухлый младенец, все еще покрытый сгустками крови, с которой появился на свет, однажды превратится в высохшую каргу. 

Но в первую очередь, глядя на эту девочку, он думал о том, что может использовать ее, чтобы восполнить потери.

* * *

Первая сделка была простой: 

— Аделаида...

В зимнее время дорога от реки до этого крепкого каменного дома, со всех сторон окруженного темными деревьями, занимала никак не меньше двух дней. Высокие пучки желтоватой травы отделяли его и примыкавший грязный пруд от тумана и дождя, бесконечно мучивших округу. Каждый вечер из дымохода поднимался в небо длинный столб дыма, пахнувшего вареным черепашьим мясом, а в окнах, забранных решетками, мерцали огоньки свечей. Прилегавший к дому надел земли окружал старый, не раз чиненный, но еще надежный забор.

— Моя дорогая мисс Аделаида...

Сумерки давно сгустились, но в доме не видно было ни единого огонька, не слышно ни единого звука — шум ночного леса обнимал тишину дома, кажущегося пустым.

Он замер чуть ниже подоконника окна второго этажа и ждал.

— Ты здесь, Аделаида? — спросил он.

Кто-то другой назвал бы это пустой тратой времени, ведь он мог бы сейчас присматривать за хранителем своего фонаря или искать потерявшихся детей, которых так легко погрузить в самый сладкий последний сон, мог бы наводить ужас на прячущихся в таверне или петь свои песни эдельвудским деревьям, или даже, впервые за долгое время, гулять, наслаждаясь одиночеством. 

Вместо этого он стоял под окном и звал ведьму. 

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, Аделаида, — мягко прошептал он. — Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня, карга, хочешь этого или нет. Но я пришел не для того, чтобы причинить тебе вред. Я лишь хочу поговорить.

Дом все еще молчал, но теперь это была уже не мертвая тишина, а ожидание слов.

— Как ты стала каргой, Аделаида? — спросил он. — Ты ведь не намного старше своих сестер. Почему же ты постарела раньше них, что сделало тебя каргой?

Где ведьмы — там и беды. Для ковена нужно всего три, и каждый ковен становится темным пятном. Это неизбежно. Ведьмы похищают младенцев, едят заблудившихся в лесу подростков, становятся матерями людоедов — все начинают с малого, но, рано или поздно, в миле от них не остается ни единого ребенка, кости которого они еще не обглодали дочиста.

В каждом саду есть вредители, с которыми хозяин должен бороться — и он здесь именно для этого. Все знают: чтобы уничтожить улей, нужно избавляться не от рабочих пчел и не от трутней, нужно добраться до нежной, уязвимой королевы.

За годы наблюдений он узнал, что у большинства смертных, из тех, до кого не добрались болезни или убийцы, первым умирает мозг. Смертные теряют разум, прожив слишком долго, и за тысячу лун от любого из них останется лишь тело, потому что рассудок рассыплется в прах. Едва ли потребуется много терпения, чтобы прождать несколько лет, пока это случится.

Ведьмы сходят с ума медленнее.

Но все же сходят.

И другие ведьмы об этом знают. 

Мать давно присматривала за каргой, и ее тонко сжатые губы дергались всякий раз, когда она замечала новые выжженные знаки на траве лужайки или свежие царапины на лестнице. А девица проверяла кладовки, пересчитывала пропавших черепах, свечи и сосуды с кровью, искала мелкие кости и черепа в темных углах дома, где не должно быть ничего, кроме пыли. 

В этом была отчасти и его вина, он оставил выжженные следы и царапины — тоже, но он только говорил с ней, стоя у кровати карги по ночам, все остальное она сделала сама.

Мисс Аделаида разыгрывала целое представление, спускаясь по лестнице на четвереньках, головой вперед, вжимаясь в стены, давясь мелкими вдохами, но все это выглядело скорее неловко, чем пугающе, особенно когда она закатывала глаза и что-то бормотала себе под нос. Даже смотреть, как она пытается поймать птиц, чтобы выпить их кровь, было куда приятнее.

— Однажды, Аделаида, я говорил со священником, — негромко продолжил он, вслушиваясь в шелест скользящей по полу юбки. — Он давно умер, конечно, но при жизни был заботливым человеком с добрым сердцем, длинным прямым носом и множеством книг. Он сказал, что ведьмы продают души за свою магию. Это правда, Аделаида? 

Он медленно обошел дом, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, и вернулся к окну, чтобы снова посмотреть вверх и продолжить разговор:

— Так откуда же взялась твоя магия?

— Дьявол дал мне ее, — услышал он наконец тихий шепот, дрожащий от страха.

Он упивался ее испугом, как изысканным напитком.

— А ты знаешь, кто я такой, Аделаида? — спросил он.

Десятки и десятки священников, которых он видел, уверяли, что все ведьмы связаны с Дьяволом, они — его невесты, матери порожденных им демонов.

Сам он всегда в этом сомневался. В конце концов, в любом ковене есть юная девица и добросердечная мать, но вряд ли для такой сделки подходила старая карга.

— Знаю, — выдохнула она. — Ты — это он.

— Да.

Нет. Не совсем. Возможно. Он сам не мог услышать все, что люди говорят о нем. Они рассказывают множество историй, в каждой из которых они наделяют его новыми чертами, и даже он едва ли сумел бы точно сказать, кем именно они его считают.

Так что он мог назвать себя Дьяволом. Почему бы и нет. 

— Я пришел забрать тебя, Аделаида.

— Нет, — всхлипнула она. — Нет, нет, пожалуйста...

— Да.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — ее голос сорвался. — Я еще не готова. Я сделаю все, что угодно, только не забирай меня.

О, да, именно этого он и ждал. 

— Что ж, Аделаида, — сказал он, посмаковав вдоволь и проглотив отчаянье, звучавшее в ее словах, — возможно, нам стоит заключить сделку.

Она всхлипнула снова, а потом он, наконец, увидел в окне ее лицо с широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами.

— Отдай мне свою кровь, она тебе больше не понадобится, — на самом деле, она не отдаст ему кровь, но это все нужно для сделки. — Выполняй все мои приказы, и я тебя пощажу.

Аделаида смотрела на него не мигая, ее губы дрожали.

— Пойдем, моя черная вдова, — он поманил ее пальцем, — оставь своих сестер, они мне не нужны. Только ты.

— Но...

— И не бери с собой ничего, — добавил он. — Пришла пора нам обновить наши клятвы. Пойдем.

Она отошла от окна и, шаркая, спустилась по лестнице.

Он притворился, что забирает ее кровь в ритуале, который она сама вообразила, и отвел ее в небольшой дом рядом с рекой.

Все хорошо. Пока, по крайне мере.

Смертные консервативны в своей вере. Стоит им сочинить историю — и они будут цепляться за нее бесконечно, как бы ни менялся мир.

А меняют все как раз ведьмы. 

Ему следовало бы подумать об этом раньше, но для того, чтобы по-настоящему понять нечто, требуется время. Он получил несколько лет преданной службы от старой ведьмы, похищавшей и околдовывавшей детей, прежде чем принесенная Аделаидой жертва начала на ней сказываться: та заболела. Ее кровь — та, что осталась — загустела и стала слишком горячей, Аделаида стала похожа на тлеющий уголь, готовый снова разгореться в любой момент. Свежий воздух обжигал ее кожу, она даже начала дымиться от холодного ночного ветра.

И, надо сказать, это было по-своему правильно. Она продала свою кровь тому, кого считала Дьяволом, и теперь она горит. Ему это совпадение казалось закономерным. 

Он позволил ей закрыться в ее доме и распустил слухи о том, что добрая женщина из леса может решить любую проблему тех, кто к ней придет. У нее появились маленькие слуги — лесные звери и птицы, выполнявшие ее поручения, и она начала ткать огромный кокон из паутины.

Он должен был с самого начала догадаться, что все закончится вот так: она слишком сильно в него верила, и той веры хватило, чтобы магия в ее жилах начала выжигать плоть и кожу изнутри.

Что ж. Все равно ничего уже нельзя было изменить.

* * *

Для него это был конец. 

Все, что произошло после, его не касалось.

* * *

Девица сбежала из ковена как раз перед тем, как Аделаида заболела. Два — зыбкое число, ведьм должно быть трое, чтобы одна всегда уравновешивала двух других и не позволяла им обратиться друг против друга. Но теперь они остались вдвоем и ковен начал рассыпаться.

Возможно, девица собиралась уйти не навсегда, а на неделю или чуть дольше — он был в этом почти уверен. Но ведьмы важнее простых обителей леса и требуют особого присмотра, поэтому когда она пропала, он был вынужден отправиться на ее поиски.

А когда он нашел ее, она определенно уже не была девицей — какой-то юноша прижимал ее к дереву, пока она сжимала его ногами. Пара не заметила его, и он поспешно удалился, как только понял, что, по крайней мере, они выбрали для своего шумного, грубого совокупления не эдельвудское дерево.

Несколько дней спустя он заглянул в небольшой лесной домик, в котором запах ведьмы смешивался с запахами тушеного мяса и дыма. Оказывается, ведьмы не откусывают головы своим партнерам — а ведь он был уверен, что именно от этого они получают удовольствие. Что ж, всегда есть возможность узнать нечто новое.

Он оставил их наедине, пусть немного побудут вместе. Если этот юноша захотел впустить в свою постель ведьму, неспособную хранить верность ковену — что ж, тем лучше.

В течение трех полнолуний он, позволив им быть вместе, занялся другими делами. Он обходил свой лес, каждый его угол — в том числе и ведьмин дом. Оставшаяся в одиночестве, мать пела за работой, но сердце ее было разбито.

К четвертому полнолунию он лишился хранителя фонаря. Такое положение всегда было неудобным, зыбким, но от старого дровосека было слишком много неприятностей. Теперь ему придется найти кого-то нового, лучше, а пока фонарь останется с ним.

И вот, в один прекрасный вечер, он встретил стаю волков. Они сразу же узнали его запах, отступили, рыча от страха — и он подошел ближе, увидел то, что их так привлекло: возлюбленный девицы лежал перед ним — остекленевшие глаза смотрят в небо, живот разорван, от еще теплых внутренностей поднимается пар. 

С улыбкой Зверь опустился на колени рядом с телом, чтобы взглянуть на сердце юноши и узнать, можно ли превратить его в эдельвудское дерево. 

Последним, что тот почувствовал, был ужас, но все же у его сердца и рта остался отпечаток отчаяния. Неплохо, совсем неплохо. Пожалуй, его можно было забрать.

Зверь запустил руку в открытую грудь и обернул пальцы вокруг сердца, собирая в нем еще оставшуюся кровь. Он позвал прятавшиеся под землей корни, и они поднялись из почвы, чтобы оплести мертвого юношу.

— Иди ко мне, пропавшее дитя, — начал он нараспев, — иди на свет и не противься.

Зверь стиснул сердце плотнее, помогая эдельвудским корням и, только убедившись, что они уже окрепли и справятся дальше сами, отошел в сторону.

— Отчаянье и страх ты скоро позабудешь, когда предашь свое тело земле...

Пронзительный женский крик обрубил последние слова песни.

— Михаил! — девица с криком бросилась к телу возлюбленного, едва ли заметив стоявшего рядом Зверя Вечной Тьмы. — Михаил! Нет!

С удивительной силой оттолкнув Зверя в сторону, она упала на колени рядом с прорастающим деревом.

— Ты, чудовище, — она зарыдала, обхватив лицо юноши, — что ты с ним сделал? Что за отвратительное, противоес...

— Он умер в моем лесу, ведьма, — ответил Зверь. — И его судьба так же естественна, как снегопад.

— Нет, нет, Михаил, — повторяла она сквозь слезы, целуя лицо мертвеца. — Отпусти его. Я могу его исцелить. Пожалуйста.

— Нет. Ты опоздала, я уже забрал его. И ты...

— Я согласна на сделку! — крикнула ведьма, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты ведь должен предложить мне сделку. Я отдам что угодно в обмен на его жизнь. 

Сделка? Живая девушка вместо нового дерева? Нет. Никогда. 

— Я ничего не должен, ведьма, — ее готовность пресмыкаться перед ним выглядела почти оскорбительно — даже отчаяние смертных может быть неприятно. Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но ведьма снова окликнула его:

— Пожалуйста, — она вцепилась в край его мехового плаща, — ты ведь тот, кто забрал Аделаиду, верно? Ты заключаешь сделки. Я умру, если ты мне откажешь.

Что ж, возможно, ему стоило хотя бы выслушать ее предложение. К тому же из нее мог выйти неплохой хранитель фонаря, если удастся ее приручить — с ведьмой это может оказаться непросто.

— И что же ты можешь мне предложить? — спросил он, наклоняясь ближе.

— Все, что ты захочешь, — выдохнула она. — Все, что угодно. Он не должен стать деревом, не может уйти, даже не сказав мне, где...

Она со стоном опустила голову. 

Зверь наклонился ближе и, взяв ее за подбородок, заставил запрокинуть голову. Ее лицо было влажным от горячих слез — прикосновение было неприятным, но иногда в общении со смертными приходилось терпеть подобное.

— Чего он не сказал тебе? — тихо спросил он. Возможно, ему стоило это узнать.

Из глаз ведьмы снова потекли слезы: 

— Я подарила ему свое сердце, — выдохнула она, — и не знаю, где он его спрятал.

— О.

Ведьмы не понимают метафор и идиом. Он всегда подозревал, что в доме ковена можно найти столы или стулья с ножками из человеческих ног.

Неудивительно, что влюбленная ведьма оказалась готова буквально отдать свое сердце.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнула она. — Я знаю только, что он спрятал его от животных. Но если у меня не будет сердца...

Это все было довольно предсказуемо, верно? Смертные и полусмертные не осознают собственную уязвимость, он видел это не раз: некоторые, казалось, только и ждали момента пожертвовать своей жизнью или здоровьем. 

Любовь убьет эту ведьму-деву. Очень трагично. 

— Но ты можешь его найти! — заплакала она. — Ты знаешь обо всем, что происходит в этом лесу, и ты можешь найти его для меня.

Он покачал головой. Как скучно. Эдельвудское дерево прорастало сквозь тело юноши, он уже получил то, что хотел.

— Да? И что, если я найду его?

— Если ты вернешь мне сердце, — губы ведьмы задрожали, — я буду прислуживать тебе.

Это показалось ему вполне справедливым.

Фонарь, висящий на его левом роге, был тяжелым.

— Отведи меня в свой дом, — сказал он. Возможно, он не сможет найти ее сердце, но если все же найдет — что ж, это будет полезно. А если не сможет — то просто обманет ее.

Ведьма поднялась на ноги. Она была босой, длинное белое платье выглядело поношенным и определенно не могло скрыть выпуклость ее живота.

Значит, ситуация была безвыходной. Ей было нужно сердце, способное биться за двоих.

Она повела его через лес к тому маленькому дому, который она делила со своим возлюбленным. Огонь в очаге уже почти погас. Зверь принюхался, пытаясь, сквозь дым, понять, где находится сердце.

Он попросил ведьму остаться снаружи, чтобы не чувствовать ее собственного живого запаха, и, несколько минут спустя, нашел сердце в восточном углу дома, наверху, под самой крышей, между стропил — оно лежало там, завернутое в тряпицу. Самое безопасное место в доме, где нет кота. 

Сердце было еще красным и тихо билось у него в руке.

Зверь замер, глядя на него. Ведьмы — те, что еще не лишились рассудка, по крайней мере — выполняют свои обещания. Не так, как это делает он, но все же они держат обещания. Он сможет повернуть в свою сторону их договор, не позволяя ведьме взять верх. Сердце станет его страховкой.

Он стиснул его в ладони, наблюдая за тем, как оно высыхает и сморщивается, становясь из алого коричневым. Оно все еще билось, но теперь уже едва заметно, как у умирающего старого пса.

Он вышел из дома, все так же держа сердце в руке, и, раскрыв ладонь, показал его ведьме:

— Вот оно.

Едва увидев свое сердце, она с тихим стоном снова упала на колени, прижав одну руку к лицу, а другую — к животу.

— Нет, — снова заплакала она, — нет, если я умру...

И она взвыла от горя — горя матери, боящейся потерять дитя.

Он стоял над ней, держа в руке сердце, жадно глотая каждую каплю ее страдания. Он никогда не понимал, почему, но знал, что даже еще не рожденный ребенок способен подтолкнуть человека к отчаянным поступкам, даже безумным.

Сам он всегда был тем, кем был, ни больше, ни меньше, но полусмертные жили иначе, они менялись — девица становилась матерью, потерянная душа превращалась в спрятанную. И многие почему-то надеялись на его помощь в этих переменах.

— Думаю, теперь пришло время для сделки, — сказал он.

Он поместил ее сердце в фонарь. Пока пламя горит, оно будет биться, поддерживая жизнь в ней и ее нерожденном ребенке, но чтобы поддерживать огонь, нужно масло эдельвудских деревьев.

— Деревья, — она задрожала, — как то, в которое ты превратил Михаила.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Так значит, они все когда-то были...

— Разве это важно? Они уже мертвы. Внутри тебя есть живое существо, которое нужно кормить, а крови в твоих жилах хватило бы на тебя и твоих сестер...

Ведьма прикрыла рот рукой, слезы текли по ее щекам, но все же она кивнула: 

— Да. Хорошо. Я подчиняюсь тебе.

Она взяла топор своего возлюбленного, накинула на плечи платок, но не стала надевать обувь — и, взяв фонарь, ушла искать эдельвудские деревья.

Зверь проводил ее взглядом, прежде чем спрятать под своим плащом маленький кусочек ее сердца. Никогда не знаешь, для чего может пригодиться ведьмино сердце.

* * *

Ведьмы вынашивают детей дольше, чем обычные женщины.

Двенадцать раз, а, может, и больше, сменялась луна, пока ведьма служила Зверю. Ее тело раздувалось, тяжелея все сильнее, но она знала, что не может отказаться от своей работы, ведь тогда ее сердце остановилось бы. Фонарь ярко горел в ее руках, и этого Зверю было довольно, он не наблюдал за ней, зная, что она сделает все, лишь бы огонь горел, а ее сердце билось.

Свободный от тяжести фонаря, он посвятил все время возделыванию своей земли. На западе управляемый им лес разрастался, поглощая целые города, пока ведьма поддерживала огонь.

Однажды Зверь вернулся к ней — и замер у порога хижины, увидев ведьму лежащей в постели: лицо побелело от боли и страха, между ног сочилась кровь. Ее тело долго наливалось и пришла пора ему лопнуть, как перезрелой ягоде. 

Зверь почуял запах смерти, уже пришедшей за ведьмой, и понял: ей не прожить до утра.

— Зверь, — выдохнула она, — я должна... ради ребенка... пожалуйста, я должна поддерживать огонь.

Он долил масло в фонарь, снова повесил его на свои рога и забрал бутылку с остатками масла.

— Я отведу тебя к твоей сестре, — сказал он, поднял ее, кричащую в агонии, на руки и вынес наружу.

Ей не суждено было вернуться. Зверь понес ее не к дому ковена, а в чащу, но обезумевшая от боли ведьма этого даже не заметила. Они шли сквозь лес почти полночи, пока, наконец, она со вскриком не вцепилась в него руками: 

— О, боже! — всхлипнула она. — Я больше не могу! Ребенок...

Он опустил ее на снег посреди пустой поляны. 

— Моя сестра, — застонала ведьма, — Мне нужна моя сестра. 

— Я приведу ее, — ответил он и скрылся в лесу, чтобы наблюдать из тени деревьев.

«Это отвратительнее любого насилия», — подумал он. Зверь предпочитал избегать лишнего кровопролития, а то, что происходило с ведьмой, могло сравниться с самой жестокой казнью: против нее точно восстало собственное тело, и теперь она заживо выворачивалась наизнанку.

Роды были долгими. Сначала — кровь и нечистоты, потом — плоть начала лопаться, изнутри ведьмы точно рвалась сама смерть, но прежде смерти из нее появилось крошечное живое существо, за которое цеплялось другое, такое же крошечное, но неживое. Живое сделало свой первый вдох, дрожа от холода, и его мать застонала от последней, смертельной боли. 

Зверь свернулся вокруг ее тела, пробуждая корни эдельвудских деревьев, и ведьма скользнула в темноту, а потом провалилась в нее глубже, и умерла. 

Перерезав пуповину, Зверь спрятал и ее под плащом — она может оказаться полезной, возможно, из нее удастся вырастить небольшой куст.

После недолгого сомнения он поднял новорожденного из красного от крови снега и, подняв на руки, начал петь: 

— Иди ко мне, пропавшее дитя, иди на свет и не противься, — напевал Зверь вполголоса. Ребенок перестал кричать и теперь только тихо всхлипывал. Пожалуй, именно так люди и отвечают на их первую колыбельную. Зверь погладил ребенка по мокрой, горячей голове, и, оставив позади прорастающее сквозь тело его матери дерево, направился к дому ковена. — Отчаянье и страх ты скоро позабудешь, когда придашь свое тело земле...

* * *

Он не стал стучать в дверь.

— Ведьма! — позвал Зверь, зная, что она услышит его, чем бы ни была сейчас занята. — Я должен тебе кое-что передать. 

Мать всегда отличается и от девицы, и от карги. 

Карга и девица, по сути своей, одинаковы, каждая привязана к тому возрасту, который олицетворяет, к времени, которое их разделяет, они замкнуты на самих себе. Девица всегда сосредоточена на своей молодости, красоте и силе, а карга — на своей старости и мудрости. Для матери важен не возраст, а ее отношения с другими, она думает о нуждах других. Из-за этого иногда мать бывает непросто заманить в ловушку — по крайней мере, если не использовать детей в качестве приманки. И из-за этого же мать идеально заполняет разрыв между девицей и каргой.

Этот ковен не был исключением. И его мать находилась точно в середине между девицей и каргой — она не стала прятаться от Зверя в доме, но и не ушла в чащу, чтобы встретиться с ним там, а открыла дверь и хмуро взглянула на него с порога: 

— И что же ты хочешь передать, монстр? — спросила она, не сводя с него своих огромных, выпуклых глаз.

— Послание от твоей сестры, — ответил он, глядя на то, как мать изменилась при мысли о сестре. 

Ее глаза широко распахнулись. Она явно изо всех сил старалась не показывать своего волнения, желания узнать о сестре как можно больше — но Зверь всегда чуял чужое любопытство.

— Что же за послание мог принести Отец Отчаянья? Неужели моя сестра так тебя очаровала, что ты стал ее мальчиком на побегушках? — в ее голосе звучала усмешка, и Зверь ухмыльнулся в ответ, хотя она этого не увидела.

— На мне чар нет, — сказал он, — чего не могу сказать о ее возлюбленном и ней самой.

— Возлюбленном? — удивленно вздохнула мать. — Когда?..

— Вот ее послание, — произнес Зверь, — она надеялась, что ты сможешь о нем позаботиться. 

Огромный рот матери распахнулся, а на глазах проступили слезы, когда он распахнул свой плащ, показывая ребенка.

— Дитя! — воскликнула она, потянувшись к нему.

Когда она взяла ребенка, чтобы завернуть его в платок, Зверь отряхнул руки. Он рад был избавиться от этой ноши.

— Но ведь моя сестра была девой, — сказала мать, укачивая ребенка.

— Была. Но недолго.

— Ох, вот как, — кивнула мать, нежно поглаживая голову ребенка. — Моя племянница. Бедная девочка. Она такая крошка, наверное, появилась на свет не больше часа назад. Такой маленький-маленький ребенок.

— Дети, — поправил он.

Мать моргнула, и из уголков ее глаз выкатились две слезы.

— А другой, — она прижала ребенка к себе, — родился мертвым?

— Не совсем, — улыбнулся Зверь. — Ты держишь его в руках. Твоя сестра родила двоих, но в одном теле. 

Мать перевела взгляд на него, а потом снова на ребенка:

— Я не понимаю.

— Второе дитя вселилось в первое. В этом ребенке живет дух, — ответил Зверь. — Поздравляю. Двойняшки — достойный повод для праздника.

Она прижала ребенка к груди плотнее:

— А где моя сестра?

— Она мертва и я забрал ее. 

Черты ее лица исказились от ненависти, и мать плюнула ему под ноги: 

— Что еще ты у нас заберешь?

— Больше ничего, — спокойно сказал он. — Напротив, я принес замену деве, которая ушла из ковена по своей воле.

Мать нахмурилась. Несколько минут она молча качала ребенка, закрыв глаза, а потом снова взглянула на Зверя:

— Как моя сестра назвала ее?

— Она не успела это сделать.

Мать кивнула. 

— Она страдала перед смертью?

— О, да. Она умерла в ужасных муках, но если это тебя утешит, — сказал он, — она звала тебя до самого конца.

Мать взглянула на него с ненавистью и бросила: 

— Убирайся, Зверь.

Он рассмеялся, развернулся и ушел, оставляя это дело в прошлом. 

Пусть мать воспитывает детей. Одна из двух душ, живущих в этом маленьком теле, конечно, полна зла и родилась без сердца, но которая? Так или иначе, матери придется найти способ держать ее под контролем.

Уходя, Зверь слышал, как Шепот разговаривает с ребенком: 

— Пойдем, пойдем домой, малышка... Лорна.

Пусть все меняется, пусть мать станет каргой, если ей так хочется превратиться в кого-то другого, а дети вырастут, чтобы занять место девицы. Пусть они останутся вместе навсегда, наедине с голодным духом, который никогда не насытится, а Аделаида пусть плетет дальше паутину в своем маленьком доме.

Лес был спокоен, и Зверю это нравилось. Несколько бутылок с эдельвудским маслом, взятых из дома девы, позвякивали под его плащом, пока он шел сквозь ночь, бормоча себе под нос, просто чтобы лес слышал его голос.

Вот и все.


End file.
